Zim's Quest through the Multiverse
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Eager to get revenge on the Almighty Tallest and Zim for ruining her life, Tak begins her own takeover of the Irken Empire. But when she sets her sights on the entire universe, it's up to Zim to travel through the Multiverse, grow stronger, and stop her! Along the way, he'll make new friends, new enemies, and find a greater purpose than taking over the Earth.
1. Chapter 1

_***I don't own Invader Zim or any other franchise used in this series.***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Invader Zim, reporting Sirs. The mission goes well." = Regular Speech

_'AH! My Squeedly-Spooch!' = Someone's Thoughts_

**"Gir! Come to the observatory!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**So It Begins...**_

* * *

In the deepest reaches of space, a colossal shuttle of Irken design, though not The Massive, is cruising along through the starry void of space. And resting on a throne of sorts is an Irken female who leads several Irkens who are now loyal only to her. The Irkens driving her ship, The Colossus, each have different colored eyes from those who pilot the Tallest's ship. Three of these pilots have deep orange eyes while two of them have icy blue eyes.

They're all hard at work as they piloted the ship towards their intended destination.

"Queen Tak, we will be arriving at The Massive's coordinates in approximately one hour if we stick with our present course." one of the pilots reported.

"Excellent. Have our soldiers arm themselves and prepare for combat." Tak ordered.

The pilot gave a quick "affirmative" and proceeded to relay the orders. Tak cackled as her customized SIR, Mimi, walked up to her with a tray of donuts in hand. It's her mistress's snack time, and the little robot is not about to deny her creator her nutritional needs. Tak gratefully accepted the snack and picked up Mimi so she could sit next to her.

"The time is nearly upon us, Mimi. Soon we shall have our revenge on all those who have wronged us!" Tak declared while narrowing her eyes. "Starting with those two lazy bums who dare call themselves the Almighty Tallest!"

* * *

_**...Meanwhile, On Earth (Same Time)...**_

* * *

"...So you're saying the humans are dumb… yet tall…" said Almighty Tallest Red as he scratched his head whilst listening to Zim's most recent report. "How is that even possible? I mean, how could anything TALL be dumb?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Almighty Tallest Purple as he took another bite of his snack. "Huah?! Huah?!"

Purple took a moment to chew as Red looked at his fellow Tallest and was reminded that, even though his best friend is as tall as him, he actually is pretty dumb. Yet at the same time, he's also technologically brilliant. It's mostly his laziness and his love for snacks that makes him seem dumb. Then again, Red will admit that he's no better when it comes to being lazy and snacking. Purple laughed as his mouth remained full.

"Can you imagine, huah?" Purple asked as he chewed some more. "Huah?! Huah?!"

"I assure you, it's really quite…"

Zim was interrupted by a beeping sound from one of his other computers. Excusing himself, he quickly made his way to the console and brought up a separate video screen. What appeared was something that really started to annoy the little alien.

"Again with this?" Zim asked himself as he saw Dib once again trying to break into his home. "Why doesn't he just leave me alone for ONE DAY? His constant attempts to capture and/or dissect me are giving me an ulcer!"

He quickly keyed in a few commands, and a few minutes later, Dib found himself hanging upside down in a spiderweb of cables right outside of Zim's house. A sight that actually made Dib's sister, Gaz, laugh at her brother's misfortune. Of course, Dib started to rant and rave about how he would get loose and be back to end Zim and save the Earth and the human race, only to find his mouth stuffed with one of Gir's many piggy dolls, effectively silencing him. This in turn made Gaz laugh even more at the sight of her brother looking like he got into a fight with a tarantula and a pig at the same time and lost.

Zim was quite satisfied with the fact that Dib won't be giving him any more trouble for at least a few hours. Turning off the screen, Zim gave his leaders his undivided attention.

"Ah yes, where were we?" Zim asked.

"Oh yeah." Purple said as the charade continued. "Huah?! HUAH?!"

* * *

_**...Back on The Colossus…**_

* * *

"Your Grace, their ship is in range. We can begin the attack at any moment." reported a pilot.

"Excellent! Begin jamming their communications, now!" Tak ordered.

Two of the other pilots quickly typed in some commands on their consoles as two satellite dishes on the ship adjusted themselves so that they were angled in the direction of The Massive. They started glowing with purple energy as they began to emit a low frequency sound, sending out jamming signals to the large Irken shuttle. And within the launch bay of The Colossus, the boarding parties are ready for action.

Each of these Irken soldiers has a technological implant within their heads similar to Tak's, which allows them to send mental commands to their SIR Units. And just like Mimi, the SIRs belonging to the boarding crew are designed to be geared more towards close range combat. And their built-in energy shields certainly help them get in close while minimizing the damage they take.

But now… they have their sights set on the main Irken Fleet.

* * *

_**...On Earth...**_

* * *

"So how tall are they?" Purple asked, completely serious after finishing his snack.

"Perhaps as tall as you, My Tallest." Zim replied.

"And somehow, and I'm just trying to get this straight here, somehow they're DUMB?" Red asked, not entirely believing what he's heard.

"Like the dull-witted Gasquigasplorch!" Zim affirmed.

"I see… fascinating…!" Red said as he laced his fingers in front of him.

And to him and Purple, it really is a fascinating subject. In Irken society, anything tall is considered to be at the highest part of the universal pecking order. And they're considered extremely smart. To hear that ANY sentient organism could be tall as well as dumb… well, this is completely uncharted territory for the Irken leaders. They mentally decided that further research into human behavior will be necessary.

Hey, now THERE'S a real mission they can give to Zim!

"Yes, it IS fascinating. But I don't see…"

Purple started to speak, but then the screen of Zim's video phone went fuzzy as the connection seemed to be lost.

"Eh? Hello?"

* * *

_**...On The Massive…**_

* * *

"Hey! What's going on?" asked Purple. "That conversation was getting very interesting!"

"My Tallest! Our communications are down due to a sudden influx of jamming signals coming from a nearby ship!" reported an Irken pilot.

"Is it the Resisty?" Red asked.

"Unknown. We are attempting to breach through the signals so we can hail that ship." replied another pilot.

Suddenly, The Massive began to shudder as metallic impacts against the outer hull could be heard even in the control room. After this was the unmistakable sound of laser fire and Irkens crying out in pain as they died rather slow deaths. And as such, the soldiers were suffering as they tried to defend their Tallest from the incoming attacks. The screen of the large communicator suddenly crackled to life, revealing a hulking Irken Soldier fighting off several enemies. His SIR badly damaged and yet still fighting on.

"My Tallest, you have to get to the escape pods, now! Tak has returned, and she's trying to kill you and take over all Irken kind!" he reported over the gunfire.

This soldier watched as his brothers and sisters in arms were slaughtered like animals by these newer, stronger, and more savage enemy Irkens and their SIRs. He narrowed his eyes and readied all of his availability weapons for battle; including the metal spider legs of his PAK.

**"HOUND AND I AIN'T GONNA MAKE IT, MY TALLEST! PLEASE GRANT MY FINAL REQUEST, AND TELL MY WIFE I LOVED HER!"**

With his final words said, the Irken soldier and his SIR, Hound, roared as they charged into the fray. The video feed cut itself off as Red began to type at a rapid pace. If he wants to prevent Tak from ruining the Irken way of life, and by extension ending his and Purple's lives, he's gotta work fast.

"MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!" shouted Purple after seeing the soldier's brave sacrifice.

"Purple, get to the escape pods! I'll be right behind you!" he ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" exclaimed Purple as he made a break for it.

Red kept typing as he composed a message to send to the most unlikely source. True, that crazy Irken may have jammed their communications, but not their ability to send Emails. With his message composed, Red pressed send and watched as his message was successfully mailed out.

"As much as I hate to say this… Zim is our only hope!" Red said gravely.

With his mission accomplished, he rushed after Purple in order to get to the escape pods. They need to regroup with the other Invaders and figure out how many Irkens are now loyal to Tak. And it's not going to be easy.

Especially since it's Zim who has to save them all.

* * *

_*****End Oneshot…*****_

* * *

_**As you can all see, this is just a Oneshot acting as a prologue for the actual stories that follow this timeline. Yes, I said "stories" as in more than one. However, I don't know which world I want to send Zim and Gir to first. Therefore I'm going to upload a chapter that lists the possible worlds that Zim and Gir will go to. Then I'm going to put them up on a poll for you all to vote on. And the world that gets the most votes is the one they go to first.**_


	2. List of Universe Choices

_**List of Possible Worlds Zim and Gir will Travel to gain Strength**_

* * *

_**Alternate Naruto Universe**_

* * *

_In this universe, Zim and Gir arrive just in time to find Naruko (female Naruto - it's an actual character for use on the Naruto category. Look it up.) about to be hauled away to the Blood Prison for attempted assassination of the Raikage. Zim stops them and takes Naruko with him and Gir in the Voot Cruiser towards the ruins of what was once Uzushiogakure no Sato: the Village Hidden in the Swirling Tides/Hidden Whirlpool Village. Once there, Naruko explains her situation to Zim. How she's the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, what a Jinchuriki is, her being a (now former) Konoha Kunoichi, even how someone framed her for the attempted assassination of the Raikage and her nearly being thrown into the Blood Prison had it not been for Zim._

_Zim finds himself growing angered for reasons he doesn't yet understand and decides on what he'll do. With Naruko's help, they set out to find the survivors of the Uzumaki Clan and bring Uzushiogakure back to its full strength. And just in time, as Orochimaru has allied himself with Kumogakure no Sato and Iwagakure no Sato: the Village Hidden in the Clouds and the Village Hidden in the Stone, in order to wage an all-out war against Konoha. And when they come to Uzu seeking aid, what will happen?_

_Pairing: Zim x Harem (includes Naruko/female Naruto, Female Kyuubi, Hinata, Anko, Hana, Koyuki Kazahana, Shizune, Karin, OC Naruko's Twin Sister, Kushina, Temari, Fu, Mei Terumi, and Kurotsuchi)_

* * *

_**Teen Titans Universe**_

* * *

_Zim and Gir travel to a universe full of heroes and villains. Some fight with super powers, some use technology. And with one group of teenage heroes fighting to protect their urban home, Jump City, Zim will learn what it truly means to be a hero to his people._

_Pairing: Zim x Blackfire_

* * *

_**Alternate RWBY Universe**_

* * *

_After Yang Xiao Long was framed at the Vytal Festival in her first year at Beacon, she's never quite been the same. While she knows she can count on her surrogate brother, Jaune Arc, and his girlfriend Pyrrha Nikos, and even Professor Glynda Goodwitch (who seems to have developed a more motherly side towards the blonde), she can barely stand to even look at herself in the mirror anymore. But when a certain Irken and his robot minion arrive in her world, can they help her before it's too late? And is it possible for them to save a certain Queen of Grimm from herself?_

_Pairing: Zim x Small Harem (Includes Yang, Salem, Sienna Khan, Winter Schnee, and Cinder)_

* * *

_**Digimon Frontier**_

* * *

_Zim and Gir arrive in a land where computer data has become a living, viable substance, taking on the form of various creatures known as Digital Monsters. With the power of the Spirits of Metal on his side, Zim must help his fellow Digidestined to save both their worlds._

_Main Pairing: Zim x Ophanimon_

_Sub Pairing: Takuya x Zoe_

* * *

_***Please Cast Your Votes!***_

* * *

_**These are the different universes I have in mind for Zim to go to. Now that this chapter's up, the poll for the worlds will follow. So please be sure you cast your votes on which world you want Zim to go to, and I'll see you all next time. Good bye!**_


End file.
